A Supernatural Psych out
by islashlove
Summary: When twin demon angels switches Dean's mind with another man's, the race is on to switch them back before the switch becomes permanent. Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is a Shawn Spencer/Detective Lassiter and Dean Winchester/Castiel story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych or Supernatural.**

**Warning:This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is a Shawn Spencer/Detective Lassiter and Dean Winchester/Castiel story.**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes: Ok, you have two people to blame for this story. Waruitenshi for getting me hooked on Supernatural and Post U Later who gave me the idea. Thank you, you two, and I promise that I will get you back. One way or another. LOL ^_^**

**Story Notes: When twin demon angels switches Dean's mind with another man's, the race is on to switch them back before the switch becomes permanent.**

**A Supernatural Psych out: By islashlove**

**Chapter 1: Swapping Minds Can Be Fun.**

_Shawn Spencer felt a sharp pain shoot up his spine as Detective Lassiter slams him against a hard brick wall. Lassiter pushes Shawn even harder against the wall and with his rough hands holds him in place._

_Moving his face closer to Shawn's, Lassiter growls, "Spencer," and then watches, as Shawn shivers as his hot breath brushed against the smaller man's skin._

_Closing his eyes, Shawn takes in a deep breathes in the smells that he associates with the handsome detective, who is, right now pressing just about all of his rock hard body against him. The mixture of Old Spice aftershave, hair gel and gun powder was turning him on, but there was something else he could smell as well. It was on Lassie's breath. It was…pineapple._

_Had his precious Lassie been eating what Shawn considered the fruit of love, pineapple?_

_Opening his eyes, Shawn was surprised to find that Lassie's face, eyes and lips, were just inches from his. Searching, Shawn tried to work out what Lassie was up to, but he couldn't. So he took a deep breath and whispered. "Lassie…what are you doing?"_

_"This," Lassiter whispered back, before closing the short distance between them and taking Shawn in a deep passionate kiss._

_Shawn's eyes closed again as he tried to deepen the kiss. They found their hands wrapping themselves around the other's body pulling them into a deeper embrace. The longer they kissed, the more their tongues fought for dominancy and the more heated their movements became and the more they wanted…needed each other._

_Soon it wasn't just tongue against tongue. It was bare skin against bare skin. Rough hands scrapping against tender…sensitive spots. Two hard, very hard, aching cocks against each other and then the need to be one was too much for them._

_The kiss was finally broken, but the physical contact between them wasn't and soon Shawn was turned around, the brick wall, cold against his burning skin and then…then Shawn was in heaven. Lassie…his Lassie was inside him._

_"Lassie," Shawn gasped, as he felt the pleasure of having the man he loves fulfil his every desire. Then, Shawn saw something come through the wall in front of him. It was a woman. Everything about her seemed to be white and Shawn was sure he was looking at a ghost. Then the woman kissed him. Her lips were burning like fire._

_The next thing Shawn knew, Lassie was gone and he was driving a car. Catching some movement in the corner of his eye, Shawn turned, expecting to see Gus sitting there, but instead, there was a rough looking white man._

_The man sitting beside him had straight, dirty brown, shoulder length hair and was wearing a flannel shirt and demi blue jeans. But it was what this man had in his hand that had Shawn's attention. It was a gun. At first, Shawn thought he had been kidnapped, but then he realised that this man seemed to be cleaning the gun, which meant he felt safe around him._

_Shawn was too busy watching the man clean the gun, that he forgot he was driving a car. That was, until someone in the back seat yelled out._

_"Watch it, Dean!"_

_Looking forward, Shawn saw a big rig heading straight towards them. Swerving, Shawn managed to avoid the crash, but then, another voice came from the back seat. "Why did you yell?" Looking in the rear vision mirror, Shawn saw that there were two other men in the back seat._

_"You igit, Dean! What are you trying to do…kill us? You know damn well that the angels will bring you and Sam back, but I'm different remember. If I die, I'm not coming back."_

_"Sorry," Shawn heard himself saying._

_"You should be."_

_Shawn watched as this man, too, went back to cleaning a gun. He also had a strange looking knife on his lap. Out of habit, Shawn gave the man a good looking over. To Shawn, he looked like a typical country man, with a beard and all._

_On the other side sat the third man. This one was dressed in a long, tan coloured trench coat. He had short light brownish/blond hair and crystal blue eyes that looked just like Lassie's. The other man looked up at Shawn and their eyes met. Shawn didn't know why, but he felt his heart skip a beat._

_Focusing on the eyes that were staring at him, Shawn could see that this man had the soul of a child. Not like his childish ways, but like a true child and the big wide world was all new to him. Then Shawn saw something else, his reflection, but it wasn't his reflection that he saw, it was a man with dark hair and similar features as the man that was sitting beside him._

_Suddenly the eyes he was looking into, moved past him and was looking at something else. Suddenly the first man in the back seat yelled out again. "DEAN!" Shawn pulled his eyes away from the rear vision mirror, just in time to see the big rig as it collided with the car._

The impact of the crash in his dream was enough to cause Shawn to fall out of bed. Groaning, he rubbed his sore backside and tried to get the weird dream he just had out of his mind. That was, until he heard a strange voice calling out the name Dean, again. Surely with the way his body was feeling after falling out of bed he couldn't still be asleep, could he? But when Shawn opened his eyes, he wished he was still asleep. As the man that was in the passenger seat of the car, was now standing over him with that same gun in his hand.

_'Damn it! Is this a home invasion,'_ Shawn thought to himself.

That was, until he had a quick look around and saw that he wasn't in his bedroom, let alone his own home. Looking back at the man that was standing over him, Shawn saw he was holding out a hand to him.

"Are you ok, Dean?"

"Dean…?" Shawn said hesitantly as he allowed the man to help him up.

"Oh great, whatever it was has drained your memory."

Shawn brought his hand to his temples and massaged them. He was tired and he really didn't need to be kept awake with dreams like this one. He really needed to wake up.

Meanwhile, over at Shawn's apartment Dean Winchester was just waking up. He wasn't in a rush to get up, instead he lay there with his eyes closed, waiting to see if he could hear if his brother Sam was up yet. While he waited, Dean thought about the dream he had just woken up from.

_Dean, Sam and the angel Castiel had just vanquished a hive of demons and were out celebrating. For some reason, Cas had asked if he could try some of Dean's beer and they were laughing at the weird look on Cas' face from the taste of the beer._

_After a few more drinks, it was easy to tell that Cas was drunk and for some reason, Dean had been left to deal with him. Dean knew that this wasn't a good idea. And it got even worse when Cas started to try and chat up the waitress. Dean could feel the jealousy building up inside of him, so he knew that when he dragged Cas out of the bar, they were either going back to the hotel room or to the back seat of the Impala._

_Hotel room meant that Cas would be safe from him, because Sam would be there. The back seat of the Impala meant that Dean would be corrupting the angel in his arms even more than he and Sam already had. Somehow, the Impala won and Cas was lying on the back seat with Dean on top of him._

_Dean watched as Cas' normally clueless looking blue eyes changed and were now full of lust and wont as he rubbed his aching member against Cas'. Leaning down, Dean finally took what he wanted and made Cas HIS angel and the way Cas was groaning and moving under him, Dean knew that Cas wanted it, too._

_Leaning down, Dean started to fulfil his desire by kissing the life out of Cas. He was surprised that Cas was such a great kisser, but then again, Cas' host had been married. But it was Dean who was moaning when Cas opened his mouth and then he deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue inside. Dean was turned on even more when their tongues started to fight and Cas won._

_But Dean didn't care. He took this moment to get them both undressed and when they broke for air, Dean started to move down Cas' jaw line, to his neck and then down to the nipples. The more he kissed, licked and sucked, the more pleasurable the sounds that come out of Cas Which was making Dean want him more._

_Their naked bodies rubbed hard against each other and finally Dean needed more. Lifting Cas' legs up so he could wrap them around his waist, Dean positioned himself at Cas' hot asshole. Leaning down and kissing the angel below him, Dean slowly pushes himself in. Slowly at first and then he picked up speed. Soon Dean was pounding Cas' body fast and hard._

_Feeling himself about to climax, Dean leaned in for another kiss, but it was no longer Cas there, but a white ghost like woman. Dean went to pull back, but she grabbed him and pressed their lips together. The last thing Dean remembered was the burning sensation from her lips on his._

It was the burning sensation that woke Dean up and why now he was lying on his bed going over and over his dream of that amazing angel Castiel. That was until he heard the song 'Eye of the Tiger' playing. Opening his eyes and seeing the roof above him, Dean knew that he wasn't in the hotel room with Sam.

Looking around, Dean found the phone next to him on the bedside table. Picking it up, Dean looked at the caller ID. It was flashing the name…Gus. Since the phone wasn't his, Dean figured that he had picked up some girl, and Gus was her boyfriend, so Dean just let the phone ring out.

Rubbing his hands across his face, Dean tried to remember the night before. But each time it ended the same, he and Sam going to bed in their hotel room. Shaking his head, Dean got up and headed into the bathroom to use the toilet and just out of habit he looked in the mirror as he passed.

It wasn't until he reached the toilet that he realised what he had seen. Back tracking, Dean once again looked into the mirror, but it wasn't him looking back. It was a skinny man, dressed in pineapple covered pyjamas. He had short brown hair and brown eyes and when Dean lifted his hand up to touch his face, so did the reflection. It was now that Dean realised something strange had happened. Then 'Eye of the Tiger' started to ring again. The need to go to the toilet forgotten, Dean rushed out to answer the phone.

Dean sat on the bed as he picked up the phone. Again the caller ID flashed the name Gus. As he answered the phone, Dean also picked up the wallet sitting on the bedside table. As he opened up the wallet, Dean spoke to the other person on the other end of the line.

"Hello…Gus."

"Don't hello me, Shawn. Where the hell are you?"

Well, the name fit, along with the image that was on the driver's licence in the wallet. So he was in the body of a Shawn Spencer and this Gus fellow doesn't sound too happy with this Shawn either.

"At home?" Dean wasn't too sure what to say, but a good guess was that this WAS Shawn's place.

"Well…what are you doing there? You were supposed to be at the station at six."

"I…overslept. Sorry!"

"SHAWN! Get yourself down to the station…NOW...before Detective Lassiter really does kill you." And with that Gus hung up.

Dean sat there for a few more seconds just staring at the phone totally confused. Blinking, he decided to have a better look in the wallet to find out where he was and then give Sam a call.

Looking at the address on the driver`s licence Dean yelled, "SANTA BARBARA! I'm in Santa Barbara. Great…" and just then the phone rang with that song again. "What now?"

"Gus…what you want?"

"Are you still home?"

"Yes, I haven't left yet, why?"

"Well…if you get to the police station before eleven, I will buy you all your pineapple smoothies for the next month."

"Make it pie and you're on."

"Pie? Are you sure, Shawn?"

"Yes."

"Ok, you get here before eleven, I will buy you all the pie you want for a month.

"Deal!" Dean said before hanging up.

Dean sat there looking at the wallet. It turns out that this Shawn rides a…motorbike, but to Dean's relief, he also had a normal driver license. _'Now, I hope that he has a car for me to drive,'_ Dean thought to himself and then he found something very interesting, Shawn's business card. _'So, this Shawn is a psychic. At least explaining to him about what's going on, shouldn't be too hard…as long as he isn't a fake, that is'._

Closing the wallet, Dean put it back on the bedside table while he got dressed. Then Dean dialled the number he knew all too well. As he waited for Sam to answer, he put the wallet into his back pocket and picked up the keys to the bike.

Shawn had been sitting on the edge of the bed, ever since this man had helped him up. Looking around, Shawn had accepted that he was in some sort of hotel room and not a very nice room at that. Surely he had to still be dreaming, but by the way his backside was aching, there was no way he was.

Shawn's life has always been far from normal. He had always lived a life full of excitement and danger, but no matter what, he had always lived for the fun of it, but this was just too strange, even for him.

Even more strange was the fact that over the years he had come to love teasing the hell out of a certain Irish Detective, to whom he had falling head over heels for. But Shawn also knew that he could never have Detective Lassiter the way he wanted. So Shawn satisfied himself with erotic dreams of his Lassie and the sweetness of his other love…pineapples.

But this! This right now, was taking on a strange twist that even Shawn didn't understand and over his lifetime, he had seen some weird shit. The other man in the room hadn't stopped pacing back and forth or rubbing his head. When he did stop, he would look at Shawn, mumble something that sounded a lot like, _'this wasn't good'_ and start pacing again.

"Excuse me, but do you mind not pacing, you're making me feel sick," Shawn said hoping to calm the man down a little.

Sam stopped and looked at Shawn, "Dean…do you remember anything?"

"I'm not Dean. My name is Shawn…Shawn Spencer."

Shawn watched as this man's face etched with even more worry. "Damn it, Dean, what are we going to do? What the hell did that demon do to you?" With that, Sam sat down at the table and pulled out his laptop and some books and started going through them.

"Umm…Sorry, but…it's Shawn and what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find what demon it was and what it did to you. And also, hopefully, how to fix it."

"Demon…as in a…"

"As in a…Demon! A demonic being from hell."

"Okay…now this dream is getting really weird."

"Dream…you think you're dreaming?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I was dreaming of…" Shawn trailed off. Even if this was a dream, Shawn didn't feel right about telling about his dreams of Lassie. "Anyway, as I was saying, I was dreaming and it changed to me driving a car and you were sitting beside me and there were two other men in the back. Now I'm sitting in a dingy hotel room with you and…well, I know that I went to sleep in my own bed."

"Right, Shawn…you say?"

"That's right, Shawn Spencer."

"Well, Shawn…I'm Sam, Sam Winchester and that…" Sam said pointing at Shawn, "is my brother Dean's body you're in."

"What do you mean?"

"Look in the mirror."

Shawn stood up and walked into the bathroom, freezing when he saw that it wasn't his own face looking back. In fact, it was the same face, which he had seen reflecting in the blue eyes in his dream. Thinking back, he remembered that one of the other men was calling him Dean in the dream as well. So logic would say, as Gus would put it, this face belongs to Dean.

Still sitting at the desk, Sam let out a sigh as his phone started ringing. Picking it up, Sam didn't recognise the number but picked the phone up anyway; something told him that he needed to answered it.

"Sam Winchester speaking."

"Sam, its Dean."

"Great, and here I was thinking that you had just lost your memory. I take it you're in a body belonging to Shawn Spencer.

"Yeah, I am. How did…"

"I'm looking at you, but you keep saying that you're actually Shawn. Answer your question?"

"Yes, what is he doing right now?"

"Looking in the mirror. I just pointed out that he was wearing my brother's body. Where are you?"

"Santa Barbara, I guess. At least that's the address on his driver's licence."

"Cool, I've never been there."

"Look, Shawn also has a business card that says that he is a Psychic. Can you see if that is true?"

"Shawn, can you come here please?" Sam shook his head as his brother's head popped out of the bathroom door. "It seems that you are telling the truth and you are Shawn Spencer. I know that now, because my brother Dean is on the phone right now and he says that he is in your body. He also says that you're supposed to be a psychic, is that true?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Sam," Dean yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Put me on speaker."

"Ok," Sam put the phone down and hit the speaker button.

"Mr. Spencer, please…look, we don't know how long we have to reverse this...whatever has happened to us. So please, are you a real psychic or not? If you're not, we don't care. I just want my body back."

"This is a joke, right. That's not how I sound. Ok, Gus…Dad…come on, not funny anymore," Shawn said as he searched the room for them. Giving up, Shawn sat down on the bed. Face clasped in his hands he said, "this, isn't a dream...is it?"

"Sorry," Sam said as he sat down beside Shawn. "It's not. Now, are you a real psychic?"

"No, no I'm not. Would it really matter if I was?"

"I don't think so. It just would be easier to explain things to you."

"So…what do I need to do in order to get my body back?"

"Firstly," Dean answered, "you will need to give me a little bit of background so I can be you, until you guys can get to me here in…Santa Barbara right?"

"That's right, what do you need to know?"

"Well, what you do for a living, who you deal with on a regular basis and a general idea on how you behave."

"Well, there in a few people I'm always with. There's my best friend Gus…"

"Right, he's already rang you three times today,"

"Oh, god. I'm supposed to be helping out with a murder case today. Damn it, Lassie will kill me for not being there."

"Don't worry about that. I can cover for it. Who is Lassie?"

"Lassie is Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. Just look for the one that looks angry. That will be him and no matter what, I only ever call him Lassie."

"Got it. Who else?"

"There is Jules, Detective Juliet O'Hara I mean, who is Lassie;s partner. There is Chief Karen Vick and Officer Buzz McNab. Oh and there is my Dad, Henry."

"Do you call him Dad or Henry?"

"Yes."

"Yes to which one?"

"Both, it depends on what's going on at the time. I don't really have a good relationship with my Dad."

"Is that it?"

"For the people, yes. As for my behaviour, I'm…like a child that never grew up."

"And what actually do you do?"

"I have a photographic memory, so I can pull off what I see as a psychic vision and when I do I flop everywhere. Usually over Lassie if I can."

"Right, I think I've got all of that. Just one other thing, Shawn. Do you have a car?"

"No, I only have my bike and if you ride it you better be damn well careful, that's my baby."

"I'll be careful. Sam, I've tried to get hold of Cas, but can't. See if Shawn can. I've got to go, so I will see you all when you get here. Bye." And with that Dean hung up.

"I wish him all the luck in the world, no one can be me. So, what happens now?"

"You will be surprised what Dean can do. Anyway, I think Dean's right, we will need some help."

"I could call Lassie."

"And tell him what, exactly? That some demon creature has switched your mind with someone else. Even Dean and I haven't come across this type of thing before. He will think you are mad."

"Lassie already believes that I'm mad, nothing new there. But I guess you're right. So two questions…who are we going to call and what actually do you and your brother do?"

"Well…Dean and I are what are called hunters and that is what we do, we hunt…demons or angels that have gone bad and such."

"Aren't all demons bad?"

"Most are, but you get the occasional one that doesn't want to be a demon or doesn't even know that they are a demon or half demon."

"Really and the angels?"

"Let's not go there, but it's a certain angel I think we better call or rather, you're going to call."

"Why me?"

"Because for some reason, Castiel only comes when Dean calls him."

"Then shouldn't he do it," Shawn asked pointing at the phone.

"Dean said he already tried. I have a strange feeling Castiel will only come to Dean's voice."

"Sounds like someone has a crush on Dean," Shawn said with a great big smile. The look on Sam's face told Shawn he isn't the first to think that. "You think so, too."

"I do and I'm sure Dean has a crush on Cas as well, but…" Shawn watched as Sam shook his head, "Dean won't say anything and Cas is too clueless."

"Who knows, this might bring out their feelings for each other." Shawn giggled. "So how do I call him?"

"How would you call an angel? And his name is Castiel."

"I guess, I would say…I call here, to the mortal realm, the angel known as Castiel."

Suddenly Shawn heard the sound of wings flapping in the air and then silence. Turning around Shawn found himself face to face with the blue eyes from the car.

"Yo…you…you're Castiel?"

"Yes…" Cas answered, as he tilted his head slightly, confused by Dean's behaviour.

Sam could see the confusion in Castiel's eyes. "Cas, this is Shawn Spencer."

"No, this is Dean." Cas was still staring into the eyes he knows as Dean's.

"His body Cas, but Shawn Spencer's mind."

"Then, where is Dean's mind and Shawn's body?"

"I will explain it all to you on the way to pick up Bobby."

"Look, guys, I'm hungry," Shawn said and then he added, "Do you have any pineapple around here?"

"Sorry, no, but we can pick up some on the way." Sam picked up the keys.

"Great, so shall we go?"

Both Cas and Sam watched as Shawn walked over to the door. Sam then looked at Cas and raised his eye brows.

"Lead the way."

All three men left the hotel room and then Shawn followed Sam and Cas over to a nice looking car.

"An Impala, nice," Shawn said as he ran his hands over the curves of the car.

"It's Dean's pride and joy. Now get in."

Sam had walked around to the passenger's side out of habit. Cas had hopped into the back seat, so Shawn jumped into the driver's seat. But when he went to start the Impala, Shawn realised that he didn't know where he was going.

"Umm…where's Bobby's?"

Sam looked back at Cas and let out a sigh. "Get out, I'll drive."

"Is that wise, Sam. Dean doesn't like other people driving the Impala."

"And letting him," Sam said pointing at Shawn, "drive would be better?"

"I guess not, I just thought…"

"I know, Cas, I know."

After Sam and Shawn had swapped seats, it didn't take long to get to where Bobby was staying and without telling Bobby too much, they all climbed back into the Impala. They only made one pit stop to get Shawn some pineapple and a pineapple smoothie, before they were off towards Santa Barbara. Along the way, they filled Bobby in with what was happening.

Dean looked down at Shawn's bike. There was no way he was going to ride it, so he just called a cab. He got to the station at ten to eleven. When he got out Shawn's wallet to pay for the cab, Dean realised that Shawn didn't have any money. Dean went to explain the situation to the driver, but before he could say a word, a hand was already through the window with the money.

Standing up, Dean looked over his benefactor. He was a black man who was slightly taller than Shawn. Taking a stab in the dark, Dean guessed that this was Gus. The way this man paid the cab bill it was as if it was a common occurrence between the two men. Shawn spent the money and Gus paid it. Dean had a strange feeling that Shawn and Gus were like him and Sam…they were like brothers.

As Gus walked over to join Dean, Dean called out. "So, I'm here before eleven, so you owe me a month's worth of pie."

"What?"

"You said that if I got here before eleven, you will buy me pie for a month and…" looking at the watch he was wearing. "It's just eleven."

"Shawn…since when have you been wearing a watch and trust me, if you are going to wear one, make sure it's on the right time."

"What do you mean?"

"It's twelve, Shawn. You're an hour late."

"Damn it! That explains why it was on the floor."

Gus just stared at Shawn, _'did he really just swear? Shawn never Swears'_, Gus thought to himself.

"Are you ok, Shawn?" Dean didn't answer, "Shawn…hello." Gus continued as he waved his hand in front of Dean's face.

"What? Oh, sorry, Gus. Did you say something?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, the meeting is starting," Gus said nodding towards the station.

Dean turned around to see several people walking up the stairs and heading into the police station. At the top of the stairs he saw two people watching him. One was a woman dress in a very nice tan suit and the other was a stern looking man dressed in a dark blue suit.

Instantly, Dean guessed that they were Detective Juliet O'Hara and Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. Just how Shawn had described them. Suddenly Dean felt Gus pushing him towards the stairway.

"I thought you said I was late?"

"I told you to be here at eleven Shawn, because I knew you would be late. The meeting doesn't start until ten pass twelve. Now get up there."

Dean did what he was told, but he didn't like it. The one that he guessed was Lassiter seemed to just glare at him, while O'Hara smiled sweetly.

"About time you got here, Spencer."

"Sorry, but I do have a life, you know."

"What. Was. That!" Lassiter practically growled.

"I said that I have a life."

"You begged the Chief to let you in on this case and when she said no, you went behind her back and spoke to the victim's family so they would want you on it and NOW...that is all you have to say."

"Easy big boy, you're going to blow a fuse."

"Shawn!" Gus yelled at him.

Dean turned to face Gus and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Get inside before Lassiter shoots you."

The warning in Gus' voice didn't seem to be as urgent as Gus was making out it was, so Dean just answered back. "Ok, I'm going," Dean said, but when he turned around he came face to face with Detective Lassiter who had taken the few steps down to be level with Shawn.

Up close, the detective looked even more menacing, but like Cas, the detective's blue eyes gave away what he was really like. Although he was trying to give the impression that he was…indifferent...to Shawn, there was something else in those eyes as well. Lassiter actually was a kind and gentle soul, but by the way he was looking at him, or rather Shawn, Dean could see that Lassiter held a soft spot for him…umm…Shawn.

"Are you ready for this, Spencer?"

"Yes, Lassie."

"Good! Because normally I would do anything to keep you off this case, but I know these people and their kid and we need to find the child…alive. Understand?"

"Glad you got some faith in me, Lassie," Dean said as he tapped Lassiter on the shoulder and then he started to walk past. Over his shoulder he called back. "I will do my best, but I can't guarantee anything this time." And with that Shawn and Gus walked into the station.

It took nearly an hour for Dean to look through all of the files on this case. The family was important, but like all families, they were still just a mother, father and child and that child was missing.

After going through all of the statements of where the child was last seen and cross referencing with local maps, Dean knew just where to find him. He just hoped that they would be in time.

Dean did what Shawn had suggested and came out of the room he had been in, waving his arms about and latched onto Lassie's neck. Looking up into those deep blue eyes, Dean knew what he needed to say.

"Lassie…what's that, boy. You know where Timmy is?" Ironically, the missing boy's name was Timmy. "Timmy is down the well," Dean felt like a sap hanging off the strong detective's shoulders. But as soon as those eyes started to glow with understanding, Dean knew why Shawn does this.

"Well…there is an old abandoned well just off the path that Timmy was supposed to have been following." Lassiter grabbed one of the old maps of that area.

It wasn't too long before everyone left the station and were on their way to the old well. When they arrived they found part of the old well had caved in leaving a cave type structure.

Four hours later the ambulance was leaving with Timmy and his mum in the back while Chief Vick ordered some officers to stay behind and stop anyone else from going near the area. It had turned out that Timmy had seen a dog disappear down the hole and he had followed it and had gotten stuck.

By the time they had gotten back to the station, the mayor had ordered the well to be filled in and they received news that, although Timmy was a little dehydrated and had a few cuts and bruises, he would be fine.

After all the paper work was done and the Chief had paid Gus for helping to solve the case, Juliet, Lassie, Gus and Dean went out to celebrate. They all headed over to the small café that they always go to when a case is over and done with. To show their gratitude to Dean, Lassie bought him a hamburger with fries, Juliet bought him a cup of straight black coffee and Gus bought some pie. Then they got their own orders and sat down to enjoy the knowledge that Timmy was found safe and sound.

They were all too busy talking and watching Dean devour the hamburger that they didn't notice four men walk in. They made their way over to the counter, ordered some drinks and food. When Shawn ordered his usual, the waitress gave him a strange look.

"Something wrong?"

No, sorry, it's just…well, see that man over there?" She said pointing towards the table that Dean was sitting at. "The one in the green t-shirt."

"Yes," Shawn answered as all four of them look at his body eating the hamburger.

"Well normally he orders this same thing, fruit salad with extra pineapple and cream, nachos and a pineapple smoothie.

Shawn smiled at her. "Sounds like me in a nut shell." After the waitress left, Shawn turned back to watch his friends. "That's me! I'm the one in the Apple Jacks T-Shirt."

"There's no question that it's Dean, look at him putting away that pie," Sam said still amazed at Dean's obsession with the sweet dish.

"So, how do we let Dean know we're here?" Bobby asked as he eyed off what Shawn should look like."

"Well…we can't just walk up to him…can we?" Cas asked.

"Why not," Shawn added. "At least we can try."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked worried as to what Shawn was up to.

"This…" Shawn stood and headed over to the table where his friends and Dean, were sitting.

"Shawn, Shawn Spencer..." Shawn waited until everyone was looking at him. "It's me, Dean. Dean Winchester."

Shawn solely focused on his own face looking back, but he could still feel the eyes of the rest of the group on him. That was until Lassie started to talk.

"Can we help you?" Lassiter said as he gave Shawn a look over.

Lassiter wanted to know who this man was and what he wanted and was to Shawn.

"Easy there, Lassie," Dean said as he placed a hand on the older man's shoulder which rewarded him a glare from Shawn. Dean smiled. So that is how he looks like when he is jealous. "I know Dean, he works for the FBI."

"Oh, you're FBI, are you?" Everyone could hear the disgust in Lassiter's voice.

"I am?" Shawn said a little confused, since Sam said that they were hunters.

"Yes, we are with the FBI." Sam answered Shawn as he, Cas and Bobby joined him. "Sorry Dea…I mean Shawn. We really need to keep a better eye on Dean at the moment," Sam said staring at Shawn.

For this, Sam was given a great big grin from Shawn. It seemed strange seeing his brother's face with such a grin.

"I see that, Sam," Dean replied. "Now if you guys don't mind," Dean said as he looked around at Lassiter, Juliet and Gus, "but I'm going to catch up with my friends here for a bit."

"That would be nice. We haven't seen you for a few years," Bobby added.

"So, Lassie," Shawn said without thinking, "you mind if we borrow your boyfriend for a while?" The smile on his face should have shown that Shawn was joking, but Shawn forgot that it wasn't his face he was wearing.

"Look here, FBI agent," Lassiter said as he stood up. "I don't care who you are or the fact that you know Spencer, but don't you ever call me Lassie again. I don't like it when he calls me it," Lassiter said as he pointed towards Dean. "But I can't get him to stop it either. You on the other hand, are not…Spencer."

"Oh, I see. You have a problem with my friend, do you?" Shawn moved further into Lassiter's personal space.

"What is it to you, if I do?" Lassiter growled as he started poking at Shawn's chest. "Spencer is a menace. He needs to be taken off the streets and put in prison for the safety of all of us."

"Then why don't you arrest him. I'm sure you have plenty on him."

Shawn's heart was breaking at Lassiter's words. He finally realised just how Lassiter felt about him and he just couldn't take it. Looking around at all the faces looking at him, Shawn just shook his head and then took off, not waiting for Lassiter's reply.

No one moved to stop him.

Finally, Lassiter looked at the remaining three FBI agents that were still standing there and said, "Don't you think you should go after him?"

"Cas," Sam said turning to face the one in a tan trench coat.

"I'll find him, Sam. Meet you back at the hotel."

"Got it." Sam watched Cas leave and then he turned to face Detective Lassiter again. "Sorry but my partner is recovering from a gunshot wound to the head. He doesn't need a…"

"SAM!" everyone jumped when Dean shouted out. "That is enough."

"But, Shawn…Dean doesn't need this…right…now!"

"I know that. That's why you brought him to me, remember, so let me deal with it."

"Fine! You'll find us at the David Hotel on fifth. Just look for the Impala when you're ready. Just remember this, Shawn, we're on a tight dead line," Sam said before he, too, stormed out leaving Bobby standing there.

"Shawn, catch up later," Dean smiled as he listened to Bobby mumble to himself about them all being idiots as he, too, walked away.

Dean turned back to face Lassiter who was still standing there. Anger and jealousy burned in his eyes.

"Why did you do that, Lassie?"

"Do what, Spencer?"

"Bite my friend's head off. Dean had only heard me call you Lassie. He didn't know that it wasn't your name."

"Does it matter? I guess you will be leaving to find him?"

"Not now. I'll wait until Sam rings me to tell me that Castiel has found him, but I think I better leave. Coming Gus?"

"Umm…yeah I better, Shawn. After all, I need to drive you home. Bye Juliet, Detective Lassiter."

Lassiter just stood there and watched Shawn leave. He doesn't know why he lost his temper with that FBI agent. Shawn's was right, he wouldn't have known that Lassie wasn't his name, but for some reason he felt threatened by this Dean. He seemed…so much more like Spencer's type than he was. Maybe that is it. Maybe he thought that there was more between Shawn and Dean than friendship, which means he will never have a chance with Shawn.

Looking at Juliet, who looked totally lost, Lassiter just let out a sad sigh. "I guess the celebrations are over?"

"Carlton, he's only going to know how you feel if you tell him."

"I know, Juliet, but I think I've just ruined any chances I might have had."

"Carlton…"

"Goodnight, O'Hara."

Juliet just watched as her partner walked out. She had known for a while now how much Lassiter cared for Shawn. She just wished that he had the nerve to tell Shawn how he felt. Shrugging her shoulders, Juliet, too, headed home. Tomorrow was another day. Except for the fact that tomorrow was Halloween.

Shawn had made it all the way down to the beach by the time Castiel had caught up with him. Sitting under some palm trees, his head down between his knees.

Cas could tell that Shawn was crying and it seem strange seeing Dean like this, even if it was still only Dean's body.

Shawn could sense that someone was standing in front of him. Raising his head, he was a little surprised to see that it was the angel, but he was also disappointed that it wasn't Lassie.

"I guess this is a shame is God's eyes…a man crying over the words of another man?"

"I don't know. Why would it be?"

"Because…the Bible says that men like me are wrong…that we are sinners."

"Shawn, I don't know what God has planned for you, that's is…if he even has a plan." Cassat down beside Shawn. He then looked out towards the ocean. "But I'm sure He wouldn't judge you on who you love."

"You care for Dean, don't you?"

Cas looked back at Shawn and studied the face he knew so well. Eyes meeting, Cas could see beyond the face and into Shawn's soul.

"Yes, yes I…like Dean the way you say, but…he is a womaniser and I can't blame him. He's…too good looking to fall for someone like me." Cas finished off by stroking his thumb against the cheek of the face looking at him.

"I guess we both care for someone we can never have. At least yours likes you. I never realised just how much Lassie despised me. Anyway, we better get back to the others and get me and Dean back in our right bodies."

"Yes, I suppose we better. The others are going to meet us back at the hotel room. I just hope we can sort this out soon, for both yours and Dean's sake."

Shawn just nodded his head in agreement. Shawn then felt Cas place his hand on his shoulder and then the next thing he knew, he and Cas were sitting on the bed in Sam's room.

"Wow…that was a rush," Shawn said as he looked around him.

Sam and Bobby were going through books and the internet when Shawn and Cas arrived. Since they were used to Cas suddenly appearing, neither man jumped when Shawn spoke.

"About time you two got here. Are you ok, Shawn?" Sam asked as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"I'll…be ok. Lassie and I do this all the time. So what happens now?"

"Well," Sam said as he put the phone to his ear. "I ring Dean and he comes over and then we brainstorm until we work out what happened to you two. Then we…,Dean, Cas and Shawn are here now…you want to get here, please? Ok see you a bit." Once Sam hung up the phone he continued talking to Cas and Shawn. "Now where was I…oh yes, that's right. Once we know then we can find a way to reverse it." Sam finished and went back to his computer without another word.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Sam pointed to some books on the bed behind Shawn. "You can go through a few books and see if anything jogs your memory."

"Sure." Shawn picked up the closet book and started flipping through it. He couldn't read anything in the text, but he could see the pictures and the image of the floating pale woman in white was still there in his mind.

When Dean had left the café with Gus, they just drove around. Gus could see that 'Shawn' was upset and he knew why. Shawn was hurt by Lassiter's words, even if he wouldn't admit it.

After about fifteen minutes, they pulled up outside another café just up from the hotel 'Shawn's' friends were staying in.

"You're sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"Thanks for the offer, Gus, but no thank you. I need some time on my own."

"Ok, but you call me if you need anything," Gus said as he handed Dean some money.

"I will. Bye."

Dean watched a very worried Gus drive away. He wished he could calm everyone down, but it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon. After Gus' car was out of sight, Dean entered the café, ordered a coffee and some pie and sat down in a corner. The whole time he was there, Dean didn't eat one bite of his pie and his coffee went cold.

It wasn't too long after sitting down that Shawn's phone rang. "Shawn here." Dean answered in case it was someone Shawn knew. "Oh, Sam, it's you…that's great that Cas found him…I'm on my way now, I'm just up the road a little…bye."

Dean hung up, pushed his untouched pie and coffee to one side and walked out. When he got outside the hotel, he quickly sent Sam a text to find out what room they were in. As soon as Sam texted him back, it took Dean all of five minutes to be knocking on their door. It was Cas that answered it.

"Can I help you?"

Dean could see in Cas' eyes that he wasn't joking around.

"Cas, it's me…Dean."

Dean loved seeing how Cas' eyes shone when he realised what he just said.

"Dean!"

"Yes, Cas, Dean…can I come in?"

"Of course," Cas said as he stepped aside and allowed Dean to enter.

Castiel looked at all the others in the room and he knew that they were all trying not to laugh.

"Nice to see you again, brother, and sorry about before."

"Thanks, Sam and don't worry about it. Do you have any idea what happened to us yet?"

"Not yet. We've just been hitting dead ends. I'm looking for something that has to do with a pale woman in white."

"Like a female ghost?"

"Yes Shawn, why?"

"Because, just before my dream of…umm…anyway…just before the dream I was having changed to me driving a car with Sam, Bobby and Cas in it, I saw just that, a pale woman in white, kissing me."

"I saw the same person...or thing...floating over the top of Dean and she looked like she was kissing him, too," Sam added.

"So, this woman could be the answer," Bobby queried.

"I hope not," Sam said, as he looked down at the floor.

"What did you do Sam?" Dean asked.

"I…vanquished it."

"Great," Dean said throwing his hands up, "now what?"

"I have her or rather…them." Shawn shouted.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"I might not be able to read this stuff, but I recognise this picture." Shawn threw the book onto the bed open to a certain page.

"That's her," Sam added as he picked up the book. "And…they are twins. It says here that they are the Twins of Sin. They are demon angels and they choose two people they think have sinned and punish them by switching their minds."

"And how do they do that?" Cas asked.

"They go around the day before Halloween and by kissing their victims at the same time they can switch the minds."

"Can we un-switch them? Especially since one of them is vanquished?" Shawn asked.

"Let's see…once switched, we only have until midnight on Halloween to swap the minds back. Otherwise, it will become permanent. But we need to convince the twins to swap them back. Damn it!" Sam said slamming his fist on the table.

"Look, we have until midnight tomorrow to find the answer. Let's just sleep on it tonight and start fresh tomorrow."

"So how are we going to organise the sleeping arrangements?" Bobby then asked.

"Dean will sleep here with me and Shawn can share your room, Bobby."

"What about Cas?" Shawn asked looking at the angel.

"I'm fine. I don't need sleep and I'll be able to see if I can find out anything more in heaven."

"Meet back here at…six," Dean added.

After they all agreed, Cas left and Bobby showed Shawn what room he was in.

The next day everyone was at Dean and Sam's room exactly at six, except for Cas, who didn't arrive until eight.

"Glad you could join us Castiel," Dean said a little upset that Cas was late.

"Sorry I'm late, but I have found out some more information."

"What you got?" Sam asked.

"Well…it seems that when you vanquished one, you vanquished both, but that's not all I found out. The dead line…well…it has to be exactly at midnight tonight and the two victims have to kiss the one they love at the same time and then the spell will be broken."

"So I need to kiss the one I love, or is Dean to kiss the one I love?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Well, you said I have to kiss the person I love, but I'm not in my body. So technically, if I kiss them in this body, then I'm not actually kissing the right one."

"I think it goes on the mind, not the body."

"So we have to kiss the one we truly love and if we don't know who that is?" Dean asked.

"Then you and Shawn will be forever trapped in the other's body."

"Well, whatever way it goes, I'm leaving town, so kissing Lassie before I leave won't make any difference to me."

"So we need to get the ones we love in the same place, so we can kiss them at midnight, in hopes of switching our minds back."

"Look, we will book some more rooms and…"

"No, Sam. I think Dean and I should do this alone and, at my place."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well we will go to your place and set up everything for tonight."

They spent the rest of the day either setting up Shawn's apartment for that night, running off to get some food or for Sam, or doing even more research. At one point, Shawn stopped to write a note to Detective Lassiter and organised for it to be delivered.

When everything was done, Bobby and Sam wished them all the best and headed back to the hotel, hoping that tomorrow they would have their Dean back in his body. Cas had already told Dean he wasn't leaving. At least he could be there if they needed help.

For Dean, it was a good thing. It meant that he didn't need to call Cas just before midnight. It was Shawn that they were all worried for. Not only did he have to let the man he loves know that he loved him, there was a high risk that the man could shoot him. At least with Cas on hand, they could get Cas to bring him there if Lassiter failed to turn up.

Lassiter had just gotten home from work when someone knocked on his door. Opening it up, Lassiter found a messenger on his doorstep who passed him a note. Sitting down on his couch Lassiter opened up the note.

_'Dear Lassie,_

_I know you are reading this and I just hope that you finish reading it, before you throw it away._

_I will be leaving Santa Barbara at midnight, so if you want to know what was going on yesterday, be at my place at ten thirty tonight._

_I will understand if you don't show, but someone else's life is also on the line. So I hope you can swallow that pride of yours and just be there._

_Yours always_

_Spencer'_

Lassiter wasn't sure what to think, but Juliet was right. He needed to tell Spencer how he really felt about him before it was too late. Looking at the clock, Lassiter saw that it was fifteen minutes pass ten. Grabbing his coat, he was out of the house in no time and on his way.

Shawn sat watching the time. The clocked had just clicked past the ten thirty five mark, when there was a knock on the door. Dean answered it and was glad to see Lassiter on the other side. Letting the man in, Dean closed the door and followed Lassiter over to the couch.

Lassiter wasn't happy to see 'Dean' there, but he guessed that was why Shawn was leaving. Maybe if he does tell him how he feels, Shawn won't go. Sitting down across for 'Dean', Lassiter was surprised to see the one they had called Cas was also there.

Shawn was nervous. He knew telling Lassiter the truth would destroy any respect Lassie had for him, but they didn't have a choice. Clasping his hands in front of him, Shawn leaned forward.

"Lassie…what I'm about to tell you is going to seem…unreal and if it hadn't happened to me, I wouldn't believe it either."

"What do you want, Dean?"

"Actually…I'm Shawn. He's Dean."

"What?"

"You see, Detective Lassiter," Dean started to say before Lassiter raised his hand.

"I want him to explain this," Lassiter said pointing at the person he thinks is Dean.

"Ok, I was asleep in my bed, in there," Shawn started to say as he pointed towards his bed room. "But when I woke up yesterday morning, I was in his hotel room, in his body, and Dean woke up in mine."

"Are you trying to tell me that some…magic…has switched your minds?"

"Yes, and now we have until midnight to swap them back, otherwise we will be like this forever. This is the demon angels that…" Shawn was saying as he put the book down.

But Lassiter didn't even look at the book before he said, 'Twins of Sin'.

"Yes and…how did you know that?"

"My family was a family of hunters until my Dad was killed. Mum just wasn't up to it anymore and I was needed to look after her and my sister. So I gave up hunting and became a cop." Lassiter heard everyone let out heavy sighs of relief.

"So we only need to go through the basics of what's happening?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean…right?"

"That's right, but we hope at midnight we will be able to straighten all this out. So what's happening is my brother Sam vanquished one of the twins, which ended up also killing the other. Now, we need to kiss the ones we truly love at midnight, otherwise this will be forever."

"And I'm here because…?" Lassiter asked looking into the eyes of Dean's body.

"Because I love you, Lassie. I know now how you really feel about me, but please help me get my body and I will be gone. You will never see me again."

"I will help you get your body back Shawn, but I don't want you to leave. I…I love you, too. I've just been too stupid to tell you."

"You mean that?"

"With all my heart."

"Lassie," Shawn said as he sat down beside Lassiter and pulled him into a hug and to his content, Lassiter hugged him back.

"What about you? Don't you need your love as well?"

"Yes, Cas do you…"

"Just tell me who she is and I will get her."

Dean laughed a little, "Cas…it's you. I'm in love with you."

"Really, Dean. You love me?"

"Yes, you're my angel, Cas, and you always will be."

Dean, Shawn and Lassiter watched as a great big smile appeared on Castiel's face, followed by the reddest blush any of them had ever seen.

"It's only fifteen minutes past eleven, so what will we do until midnight?"

"How about a drink?" Shawn said jumping up and grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge.

They all talked a bit more and then just before midnight, they paired off. Shawn in Dean's body with Lassiter and Dean in Shawn's body with Cas.

"I hope we've got this right," Shawn said as he ran his hand through Lassie's hair.

"So do I," Dean replied.

Just as Shawn's clock started to strike midnight, the couples pressed their lips together. On the last strike of twelve, they pulled apart.

Lassiter looked deep into the eyes that were looking at him. Not seeing Shawn's spark in them anymore, Lassiter pulled away.

"Shawn…?"

"Yes, Lassie," it wasn't the face he was looking at that answered, it was Shawn in his own body.

Before Dean or Cas could say anything, Lassiter had already stood up, grabbed Shawn and had him in a deep passionate kiss. Dean was quick and followed Lassiter's move with Cas.

When the two couples pulled apart, Dean and Cas headed off to the spare room, where Dean had promised to show him a good time.

Shawn and Lassiter made their way to Shawn's bedroom where Shawn had promised Lassie that he would show him what he was dreaming when all of this was started including the part where Lassiter pushed him against the wall and held him with his strong, rough hands.

**The End**

**Happy Halloween to all my readers.**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
